The Ultimate Conba
WARNING: Idea by the Spoons. Only Spoons have permission to edit this page. The Ultimate Conba uses Green Skin and Has 10000 same-sized Grape Cannons on each side, 3 pairs of 10000 same-sized Conba Cannons overlapping each other and an Ultra ram. It attacks Everything, including the Cartel. Health: 2 multiplied by Infinity multiplied by Infinity Power Level: OverPenis Reward: Infinite multiplied by Infinite multiplied by Infinite multiplied by Infinite. The Ultimate Conba is the God of nearly ALL GODS THAT HAVE EVER EXISTED, which includes Doblon God, Witherzilla and any other existing God, the Ultimate Conba is also an OverPenis Being, also meaning more powerful than Gods. It shoots Poop, instead normal bullets, and this in every phase. The Ultimate Conba does 10:0 ramming damage per second, super high reload speed, medium cannon range. It does NOT retreat to the middle of the map. It's very slow, but Turn Speed is INSANE!!! It attacks and is attacked by everything, even Cartel. The Ultimate Conba will disconnect whatever it kills. The Ultimate Conba attacks EVERYTHING at ANY range. The Ultimate Conba is immune to every type of Instant-Kills, Percentage of Damage, Fire, Poison and Wither effects, and also immune to knockback. Each of The Ultimate Conba's Poop does 10:0 Damage. The Ultimate Conba prevents ANYTHING '''and EVERYTHING''' from Splitting. Instant-Kills only do 0.001% damage to The Ultimate Conba. It can only spawn in The Void Gamemode, along with the other OverPenis Beings. When The Ultimate Conba in a fight, it will do this: It will try to ram the target, that it's 1 middle Buster Cannon is targeting, the other 2 Buster Cannons can attack different targets, when there are multiple enemies around. Can sometimes spawn a massive hurricane, that pulls everything towards it. Can also disable Ram Damage of Enemies (EXCEPT Spoons or E.C.o.S.) pulled by it. When Pulled by that, it does 5% of all HP every 0.1 seconds, but 2% to Spoons, Forks and Socks and 1% to the E.C.o.S. and Hycuthenakvarn. This will Instakill A FANDOM User, The Chosen One, The Final One and Doblon God, overrideng their Immunes. Note 1: If a Boss attempts to kill the Ultimate Conba with Instant-Kills, the boss, that used the instant-kills, instantly dies, gets disconnected and kicked for inactivity. Note 2: If the Ultimate Conba is in the Spectator's FoV, it will result in instant-death for the Spectator. Note 3: The Ultimate Conba can kill Spectators and also attacks them. Note 4: The Ultimate Conba is an OverPenis being, which means way more powerful than any Omniverse Being (Which Includes Witherzilla and even God), also, it attacks everything, because the Ultimate Conba, as well as any other OverPenis Beings, are forced by themselves and each other to attack everything. Note 5: The Purple Spoons, summoned by the Purple Power don't do any damage to The Ultimate Conba. Note 6: The Ultimate Conba is immune to Windows XP's and SS Windows' Errors. Note 7: The Ultimate Conba is immune to all types of explosions, which also includes Doblon God's explosion and The Chosen One's Nuke. Note 8: Multiple Ultimate Conba will attack each other. If one Ultimate Conba kills the other one, the winning Ultimate Conba instantly heals back up to full health. Phase 2 Once below 25% health, it will turn into it's Giga Form, where it gets 4x Bigger and has a Transparent Light-Green Shield, with darker-green Squares. On this stage, the damage it takes is reduced by 50%, but it's attack damage is doubled. It's Poop now overrides immunes. When someone spawns it anywhere outside of The Void Gamemode (via from a Hacker or Developer), it will always be in this Phase, no matter how much Health it has. Upon Death, it will spin, and slowly disappear. Names The Ultimate Conba (Main Name) The Poop God of Apes The Undefeated One The Ape God of Poop The OverPenis Being The Ship of the Poop Parties Trivia * It is based from lycanites mobs mod (Minecraft Mods). For info about the other Conba, go here: http://lycanitesmobs.com/creature/conba * It is not the only OverPenis Being, it has some sort of "cousin", named "Icy You". * It is 5x5 Squares Big (and 20x20 Squares in Giga form). Category:Ideas of the Spoons Category:Protected Pages Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Doblons.io Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Browse Category:OP bosses Category:Stinky Ships Category:Immune to Instakills